Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not So Cheeky Cheater (Remade)
by DorkDiariesFan777
Summary: Nikki gets really drunk and fucks Max (Thinking he's Brandon), causing the real Brandon to break up with her, and the only way they'll get back together, is if Nikki and Brandon loose their virginity to each other! The rest of the story was deleted, so I'll try and remake the lost chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Friday June 19th

In my Room

O...M...G, I am so Exbafveny right now! (That's a combination of excited, baffled, nervous, and horny). The last week of school has been CA-RA-ZY! I assume that you've read my first 4 books, but if by chance you haven't, here's the links for them, read these first, then come back to this one, as this is story #5:

Anyways, onto the story, it all started exactly 1 week ago at school...

Friday June 12th

At my locker 7:52

I was getting ready for my first class of the day, when Brandon walked up to me.

"Hi Brandon, what's up?" I said. "Hey Nikki, I've got a problem, you think you can help me out?" He asked. "Sure Brandon, anything for you!" "Well, I have 2 tickets for the end of the year dance tonight, and I have no one to go with, did you want to go?" "OMG, yes! I'd love to!" Yep, Brandon just asked me out to the end of the year dance tonight, SQUEEE :)!

"So, what time should I pick you up?" Brandon asked. "I think 6:00 is good!" I replied. "Ok, well, I got to get to class, see you in Bio!" Brandon then walked off. I decided to wait for Chloe and Zoey so I could tell them the news, but just like that, they walked up!

"OMG, Chloe and Zoey, I've got exiting news!" I said. "Let me guess, Brandon asked you out to the end of the year dance?" Zoey asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Chloe replied

"Well, me and Zoey were hiding behind the lockers eavesdropping on the..." Zoey quickly kicked her in the shin to shut her up. "Why, why the hell are you always spying on me and Brandon?!" "Well, if Brandon ever breaks up with you, we want to know, so we can comfort you!" OMG, I didn't deserve BFFS like Chloe and Zoey, they're the best! "Aw, that's so nice! Well, it's time for class, let's go!" We then all walked off to our first class. Oh crap, there's a pop quiz, GTG!

Cafeteria 12:00

I was eating lunch with Chloe, Zoey, Brandon, Marcus, Theo, Marcy, and Violet, and we were talking about the party tonight.

"Is everyone here going tonight?" I asked. "Girlfriend, you know me and Chloe are going, and we're going with our dates!" Zoey replied. "I want to go, but I have piano practice!" Violet sighed. "And I have to take my little brother to Toys R Us to get a toy!" Marcy said. "I'm going with Brandon, I..." Just then, I was cut off by MacKenzie running over to us and saying

"Hey dorks, and Brandon and Nikki." "Why didn't you call Nikki a dork?" Chloe asked. "We went to see Jurassic World yesterday, and bonded, so I told her I wouldn't be as much of a bitch to her as I was, but back to being mean, get lost, I need to talk to Brandon alone!" We all walked away from our table, and his behind a nearby trash can. "Oh sure, it's not ok for me and Zoey to eavesdrop on you, but it's ok to..." I quickly jabbed Chloe in the stomach to shut her up. After MacKenzie made sure we were gone, she said

"Hey Brandypoo, so the end of the year dance is tonight, and I don't have anyone to go with, you want to be my date?" She then tried to hypnotize him by twirling her hair, and batting her eyelashes all flirty like. Calling her a mean girl is an understatement, she's an Alligator Snapping Turtle in a diamond covered tank top and a pink skirt! "MacKenzie, I'm flattered, but I've already asked Nikki out." He replied. "Oh come on hon, if you go out with me, I'll let you take my virginity!" "Sorry MacKenzie, but I'm..." That's when she cut Brandon off in a kiss, and when I lost it! I ran over to her and said

"MacKenzie, get your lips off my man!" She quickly broke the kiss and panicked "N-Nikki?! It's not what it looks like!" "Really, it looks to me like you were kissing Brandon!" "Ok, so I was kissing him! But I was trying to convince him to take me to the end of the year dance!" "Sorry MacKenzie, I told you I'm taking Nikki." "Please think about it hon!" "Fine, we'll talk about me taking you and Nikki tonight!" "WHAT?! Brandon, you asked me first, MacKenzie will just be a 3rd wheel!" "Please Nikki?" Brandon gave me sad puppy dog like eyes, OMG, they were so cute :)!

"Fine, she can go." I said. MacKenzie then gave me a great bear hug and squealed

"OMG OMG, THANK YOU SO MUCH NIKKI!" "So I'll take both of you then, by the way MacKenzie, meet me after school in the Bio room for some ground rules." "Ok, see you later hon!" MacKenzie then sashayed away, God I hate when she sashays! By then, it was 12:30, and lunch was over, well it's off to Bio, I just hope MacKenzie doesn't try to flirt with Brandon again, or I may have to change some plans!


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon's POV

Bio Room 3:30

I am really regretting this, I have to talk to MacKenzie, in the Bio Room, ALONE! I just know something will go wrong :(! I walked in and noticed MacKenzie was already here, laying on top of 2 desks, like a model on the cover of a magazine. "MacKenzie, what are you doing?!" I asked. "Hi Brandon, I was just waiting for you!" "Oh, ok, well I called you to set some ground rules for tonight." "Ok, well fire away Brandypoo!" "First off, don't call me that, second, I'm mainly going to be hanging out with Nikki, so try not to get between us, and final, please don't do anything to embarrass me!" "Ok, but you didn't say anything about me having sex with you!"

WARNING: FIRST LEMON STARTING!

MacKenzie jumped off the desk and got on top of me.  
"Ok, I'm really horny, let's do this hon!" She said in a seductive voice. She then took off her dress and my pants, and admired my cock for a few seconds. She then began to stroke my cock and make out with me.  
"Oh god, why does this always happen to me?!" I thought. I couldn't take it anymore, so I pushed off MacKenzie and said  
"Get off me you perv! I'm in a relationship with Nikki!" She quickly recovered from that and got back on top of me. "Sorry, it's too late to stop, besides, I'm just about to give you a blowjob!" She then slowly began to suck on my cock, which felt good, but I didn't want it, so I cried  
"SOMEONE, HELP ME!" "Don't bother crying out for help Brandypoo, it's time for both of us to loose our virginity!" MacKenzie said with this evil yet seductive look in her eyes. She then took off her bra and panties, and she climbed on top of me. She stuck the top part of my cock into her pussy. "Please, don't do this, I'm saving my virginity for Nikki!" I begged. "It's too late, it's already partly in, besides, who's going to stop us?"  
"Who do you think MacKenzie!" A voice said. I looked up and noticed Nikki had come in to save me (She's the best :))! "You're too late to stop me Maxwell, Brandon's virginity is..." MacKenzie was cut off when Nikki tackled her off of me, and that's when they began to fight! I can't tell you exactly what happened, but I can tell you there was a lot of punching, kicking, and violence! (It was kind of hot though!) After a good 5 minute fight, Nikki fell to the ground, she had lost!  
"That's right, I win, you don't fuck with MacKenzie Hollister!" I knew that she was going to take my virginity, so I had to do something, so I punched her in the face as hard as I could, and I knocked her out!

LEMON IS OVER

I ran over to Nikki, she was sitting on the ground, badly bruised from the fight.  
"Nikki, are you ok?" I asked. "I am now, since you're safe!" She replied, while brushing my hair out of my eyes. Before I could say another word, she pulled me into a super romantic fairy tale like kiss, OMG, it was the best kiss we had yet! After that, I helped her up and walked her out of the classroom. Well, Brandon Roberts, signing out :)!

Back to Nikki

At my house 4:00

I walked inside, 45% of my body sore from the fight I just had with MacKenzie. My mom immediately noticed my bruise and said  
"Oh my god, Nikki, what happened?!" "I got in a fight with MacKenzie." "Again? You're always fighting with this MacKenzie girl, I think I should call her mom, and maybe you two can have a play date and get along!" "MOM! I'm not 6, I don't have play dates, I hang out with my friends!" "Whatever floats your boat sweetie! Are you going to the end of the year dance tonight?" "Yeah, Brandon asked me to the dance!" "Isn't that the cute guy that came over to our house for dinner?" "Yeah." "He was really cute Nikki, I wonder how big his cock is, you think he'd fit in me?" "MOM! That's my boyfriend!" "Oh, sorry Nikki, it's just he's soooo cute!" "Ok, this is too awkward, if you need me, I'll be picking out a dress for tonight!" I ran upstairs to my room, got undressed, and looked in my closet for something to wear. I decided on a red dress that looked a lot like the one Jessica Rabbit wore in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, black heels, and white gloves, and I don't mean to brag, but I looked real sexy! All of a sudden, Brianna ran in my room yelling  
"Nikki, can I play on your ph..." She stopped and was just staring at me. "What's wrong Brianna?" I asked. "Nikki, you, look, sexy!" "Really?" "Yeah, you look a lot like Jessica Rabbit!" "Well, thanks Brianna!" "So, can we have sex again?!" "No, even though you're really good at licking my pussy, and massaging me, and...oh what the hell, let's do it!"

ANOTHER LEMON!

Brianna closed my door, and pushed me onto my bed.  
"Alright Brianna, let's see what you can..." She cut me off in a passionate kiss. I then took off her clothes while she took off my dress, leaving us both naked. I began to rub Brianna's pussy, she broke the kiss and said/div  
"Oh fuck Nikki, the gloves feel soooo good!" "It feels good? Here, take one of mine!" I took of one of my gloves and put it on Brianna's hand. She then began to rub my pussy. "Oh my god, you're right, this feels really good!" I said. Right when I was say something seductive, Brianna pulled me into another kiss. I decided to slip some tongue. Brianna gasped and asked  
"Nikki, what are you doing?!" "I was trying to make out with you." "Ok, so I just use my tongue?" "Yeah, pretty much." Brianna them began to slowly make out with me, and for her first time, she wasn't that bad! After another minute of making out and rubbing pussies, Brianna cried  
"Nikki, I'm going to cum!" Right then, she came on my arms, which caused me to cum.

LEMON IS OVER

After that, I realized my gloves were ruined!  
"Fuck, now what am I going to do?!" I panicked. "You could always wear another pear of gloves!" Brianna suggested. I went over to my dresser, and pulled out another pair of white sleeve length gloves and put them on. After that, I put on some makeup to cover up my bruises, the I worked on my website, and before I knew it, it was 6:00, and there was a knock at the door. I yelled  
"I'll get it mom!" I then ran down the stairs and answered the door. Brandon was standing there, wearing a black tuxedo, with matching pants and shoes, and a top hat.  
"Brandon, you...look...amazing!" I said, admiring his suit. "You look great too Nikki!" He replied. "Well, are you ready to go?" "Ok, I'm ready!" I walked outside, and saw that he has rented a limo for us, SQUEEE :)!  
"You rented a limo?! How'd you afford it?" I asked. "Well, a rich gentleman recently adopted all of our animals, and he gave us 15 million dollars, at first we didn't want it, but he insisted, so we took it, I got 5 million, and spent some of it on a new suit, a limo, and this Bouquet of flowers for you!" He then handed me the biggest and most beautiful set of flowers I'd ever seen! OMG, he is so romantic! "Thanks Brandon! Now let's go to the dance!" I said. "We still have to pick up MacKenzie, then we'll go." "Right, forgot about that." I climbed into the limo, Brandon climbed in and sat next to me, and we drove off. Ok, we're off to MacKenzie's house, so BRB!

MacKenzie's House 6:10

After a 10 minute drive, we finally arrived at MacKenzie's house./div  
"Holy shit, I didn't know that MacKenzie had a mansion!" Brandon said. "I know, I was here once." I replied. "Cool, well, I have to go get MacKenzie, I'll be right back!" "Wait, I want to go in with you!" "Why?" "She tried to rape you before, I want to make sure you're safe!" "Ok, then let's go get her together!" We walked to the front door, and Brandon rang the doorbell.  
"I've got it mom!" MacKenzie yelled. She opened the door, and I saw her dress, I looked almost identical to the one I wore to the Sweetheart Dance back in February! Not to mention, she was wearing so much makeup, she could cover a small herd of cows, and still have a ton left over!  
"OMG, hey Brandon, hey Nikki, you two look great!" She said. Yeah, you heard right, MacKenzie complimented me! So I said  
"What happened, did Brandon punching you make you forget how to insult?" But I only said it in my head, so no one heard it but me. Instead, I said  
"Really, I look great?" "Yeah, you look like a younger Jessica Rabbit!" "Um, are you 2 going to talk fashion all night, or are we going to the dance?" Brandon asked. "Ok, let's go, I hope we kiss when we do a slow dance!" MacKenzie squealed. "Yeah, not going to happen, hon!" Brandon replied. We then climbed into the limo, and drove off to school. Hold on, BRB, MacKenzie is trying to give Brandon a blowjob in the car, got to take care of this!

Quick question for you guys, should my 2nd crossover include characters from Haruhi Suzumiya?


	3. Upload schedule

Back to Nikki

Thursday June 11th

Janitors Closet 12:11

I was talking to Chloe and Zoey about what would happen tonight.  
"Guys, I'm super nervous about tonight, I don't even know which movie to see!" I said. "You could always watch Twilight, OMG, I'd die to be in that movie!" Chloe gushed. "Chloe, you need a boyfriend, preferably Marcus!" Zoey replied. "Yeah, well go make out with Theo!" "FUCK! Anyways Nikki, I'd recommend you see either Jurassic World or Inside Out, both of those movies were great!" "I guess I can see Jurassic World again!" "Ok, did you need money for the tickets?" Chloe asked. "That's sweet Chloe, but I've got money, I can pay!" I replied. Then I said  
"Ok, I'm going to see if Brandon has the video, see you guys later!" I then ran out the door to find Brandon. If I know him, he's probably in the news room, well, BRB.

News Room 12:14

I walked in and saw Brandon chatting with Marcy.  
"Hey guys, how was last night?" I asked. "Hi Nikki, it was actually really fun!" Marcy replied. "You got the video, right Brandon?" "Oh, yeah, about the video, my camera reset about halfway through the filming, and we didn't want to start it over, so we continued without filming." Brandon said. "No problem, just show me the stuff you did film!" "It didn't save the footage we had, but Marcy only gave me a blowjob, nothing else, right?" Marcy blushed and quickly replied  
"Yeah, he said I did good for my first time!" "I'm glad you 2 enjoyed it, well, I'm off, see you later guys!" "Ok, bye Nikki!" I then ran...I've said it so many times now, it's getting old, let's just go to the next chapter!

At my house 5:30

After band practice and helping Zoey out with more work, I finally got home. Mom was in the kitchen, making dinner (Oh great, burned casserole anyone?)  
"Hi Nikki, how was school?" She asked. "It was good mom!" I replied. "Oh by the way, MacKenzie called earlier and asked if you and Jessica were still going to the movies." "Did you tell her yes?" "I sure did, what time are you leaving?" "Well, we're going to see Jurassic World, so I'd say 7:00. Do you think you can drop me off?" "Sure thing sweetie, I'll drop you off at IMAX theater." "No mom, we're going to the other one." "Why that one? It's so old, the IMAX one has giant screens, and any candy you can think of!" "The tickets are too expensive at the IMAX one." "I can give you some money for the tickets!" "That's sweet mom, but the IMAX is too crowded, and Jessica is claustrophobic, so we're going to the old one for space!" "Ok sweetie, if you change your mind, I'll pick you 3 up and we can go to Queasy Cheesy!" "Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not be humiliated again!" I then went up into my room and got undressed. I walked over to my closet and looked for something to wear. That's when Brianna burst in yelling  
"NIKKIIIIIIIIIIII, I HEARD THAT YOU'RE GOING TO SEE JURASSIC WORLD, I WANT TO GOOOOOO!" I quickly covered myself and yelled  
"GET OUT, I'M TRYING TO GET DRESSED!" "But Nikkiiiiiii, I want to see Jurassic World, and Inside Out, pleeeeeease take me with you!" "MOM, GET BRIANNA OUT OF MY ROOM!" Mom walked in my room and asked  
"Girls, what's with all the commotion?!" "I want to see Inside Out and Jurassic World with Nikki!" "Brianna won't leave me alone!" Mom thought about it for a second, then said  
"Nikki, you should take Brianna with you, it'd be fun for both of you!" "Mom, MacKenzie and Jessica are CCPs, if..." "Nikki, enough with the excuses, either you take Brianna with you, or you're grounded for a week!" "FINE, I'll take Brianna, now please get her out of here, I need to get dressed!" Brianna skipped happily out of my room, while picked out my outfit. I decided to mix up my combo a bit this time, I still wore the leather jacket, but I wore my pink sports bra and black yoga pants instead of my 2 piece bikini and skinny jeans. After I had finished all of that, it was only 6:24, I still had half an hour left, so I ate some pizza and chatted with Chloe on Skype, and sure enough, time flew by. Mom walked into my room and said  
"Honey, you ready for the movie, Brianna is already in the car, we're just waiting for you." "Yeah mom, let's go!" I replied. I ran out of the house and jumped into the car, and we drove off.

At the old Theater 7:30

AAAAAAAAH! (That was me screaming). This may have been, one of the worst car rides ever, I ever had to sit through! Brianna was humming the Jurassic Park theme the whole time, and mom was not doing anything about it, I lost it and yelled  
"BRIANNA, KEEP THAT HUMMING UP, I'LL FEED YOU TO A DINOSAUR!" But I only said it in my head, so no one heard it but me. Mom dropped me and Brianna at the entrance, and that's when I had second thoughts about going in here! The sign on the front was missing a lot of letters, so it only said "M VI TEER", the walls were peeling and covered in mold, and the lights were almost all burnt out. I was going to ask mom to take me home, but when I turned around, she was gone.  
"Nikki, this place looks spooky!" Brianna whined. "We'll be fine Brianna, now let's go inside." We walked inside and it was worse than on the outside! The paint was faded on most of the walls, the carpet smelled like barf and mold, and most of the lights were either dead, or flickering. I noticed MacKenzie was sitting on a bench by the snack bar.  
"Nikki, the Tooth Fairy is back! Don't take my teeth, or I'll kick you again!" Brianna yelled. "Wait, your sister was the one who bruised my leg?!" MacKenzie asked. "Yes, but she won't be joining our movie, she'll be watching Inside Out, alone." "Good, I don't need her kicking me again!" "Yeah, we're going to be watching Jurassic World!" "I saw it on opening night with Jessica, when we were still friends, but I don't mind seeing it again." "I've seen it too, anyways, is Jessica here yet? "No, I got here first, I thought she'd be with you." "Well then let's wait for her." We waited for about 10 minutes, when she finally walked in.  
"Hi every...oh god, it smells in here!" She took out some Morning Mist perfume and sprayed half the bottle in the lobby. "Geez Jess, I don't know what smells worse, the lobby before, or now!" MacKenzie said. "Let's just go get our tickets!" I said. We all walked up to the ticket booth, and noticed an old man working there. He looks somewhere in his 90s, he had no hair or teeth, and he was wearing an eyepatch over his left eye. He looked up at us and said  
"Are you customers, or a homeless person?" (I tell you, he sounded almost identical to those old people in the horror movies, the ones that warn you, then vanish!). "Um, we're customers, and we want 4 tickets, 3 for Jurassic World, 1 for Inside Out." I said. The old man smiled, or I thought so, hard to tell with out any teeth. "You 4 are the first customers I've had in 6 months!" "Are you the owner or something?" Jessica asked. "Yes, the names Willy P. Howard, I've been running this place for the last 70 years, I took over after my grandpa passed away, and been working here since!" "70 years?! Did you show Toy Story here?!" Brianna asked. "Yeah, back in the day, anyways, I'm going to be closing this place soon, and since you're probably going to be my last customers before I die, the movie is on the house!" I gasped.  
"Really?! Thanks Mr Howard!" "Please, Mr Howard was my dad, call me Willy!" "Ok, thank Willy! Where are you showing the movies?" "Inside Out is in room 6, and Jurassic World is in room 2." We then went to room 6 to drop off Brianna, and then we went to room 2 for our movie.  
"Where should we sit?" I asked. "Let's sit in the back row, it's the only row in where the chairs are not ripped or covered in food!" MacKenzie replied. We sat down and waited for the lights to go off. When they turned off, Jessica said  
"Ok, lights are off, let's go!" "Wait, let's watch the trailers, then we'll start!" MacKenzie replied. We watched some trailers for movies, one was for the Dork Diaries Movie! "What the hell, I didn't approve of this!" I yelled. "Oh man, that girl playing me looks awful!" MacKenzie shrieked. After about 10 more minutes, the movie started up. "Now that the movie has started, we can start!" I said.

MAIN LEMON!

MacKenzie and Jessica took of their dresses, and I took off my leather jacket and yoga pants. Right when I was going to say something seductive, MacKenzie cut me off in a passionate kiss. "OMG, that is so fucking hot, room for one more?" Jessica asked. "Ok, I guess." MacKenzie replied. Jessica then began to lick my pussy, which got me extremely horny, so I began to rub both MacKenzie and Jessica's breasts.

"Oh god dork, you're doing really good!" MacKenzie moaned. I suddenly got a great and very kinky idea.  
"Hey, let's try something really hot!" I said. "What's that Nikki?" Jessica asked. "I call it the Lesbian Triangle." "How's it done?" "I lay on my back, Jessica sits on my face, and MacKenzie bends down in front of her, and we all lick each others pussies!" "Wow Nikki, that's a great idea, let's do it!" MacKenzie said. I laid down on the floor, Jessica sat on my face, and MacKenzie bent down in front of her. I then began to lick Jessica's pussy, she began to lick MacKenzies, and she licked mine. We licked each other for about 2 minutes, before I got extremely horny again and took off Jessica's bra and rubbed her breasts. She did the same thing to MacKenzie, and she did the same to me. After a while, Jessica cried out  
"OH FUCK, I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE, I'M GOING TO CUM!" That's when she came all over my face, which made me cum in MacKenzie's face, which made her cum in Jessica's face!

MAIN LEMON OVER!

We were all laying on the floor, trying to catch our breath, and dripping with cum. "I have to say Nikki, that was awesome! Jessica said. "Yeah, I know, what about you MacKenzie?" I asked. "Ok, I'll admit, I loved it!" MacKenzie replied. "Now let's just watch the end of the movie!" "Wait, there's something I have to say!" "What's that MacKenzie?" "I just wanted to say, well, I'm sorry for everything I ever said or did!" "Are you for reals?!" "Yeah, it was stupid of me to do that, could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" I thought about it for a second. "I'll understand if you say no." She said. "Ok, I forgive you!" "Thank you Nikki, and in return, I'll try not to be as much as a bitch as I was before!" "Thank yo..." I was interrupted by Brianna running in and saying  
"Nikki, Inside Out is over, can I watch, wait, why are you guys naked?" "Oh shit, Nikki, do something!" Jessica panicked. I did the first thing that popped into my mind, and punched Brianna so hard, I accidentally knocked her out! Oops, sorry, I'm such a dork :)!

So that's the end of this story, but don't worry, i'll be releasing another one called "Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Cheeky Cheater", it'll be out sometime in early March!


	4. Really bad news

Sadly, last night, my computer wiped out, deleting all of my Fanfiction that I was working on, so now I can't upload the rest of Cheeky Cheater, and any other stories I had were also deleted. :(


	5. The plot of the story

But in case anyone is curious, i'll just give a brief description of what would have happened in the story:

Nikki and Brandon lose their virginity to each other, Chloe gets sick during gym and has sex with Marcus and Lily (The school nurse), Jessica and MacKenzie become BFFS again, and Nikki has one of her weird dreams again (In this one, she grows a cock and has a threesome with Lisa and Sarah, after being chased by an angry talking T Rex).


	6. New story was made

Alright, i've uploaded a new story, and I want to see some reviews on it, so go check out my newest story!


	7. I will continue this story

Since I mentioned this story was cancelled, at least 3 people have told me not to, which is abnormal, so I suppose I could remake the lost chapters, but one, they won't be as good as the original ones I made, two, it won't come out until like 2017, because I'm working on 2 other stories at the moment.


End file.
